Computer systems are currently in wide use. Some computer systems allow a user to store and manage data in a remote server environment. For instance, some computers allow a user to store and manage data in one or more cloud-based storage systems.
Often, each of the cloud-based storage systems has its own interface. In order to access data on such systems, the user often needs to authenticate himself or herself to each of the individual cloud-based storage systems where the user has data, and then individually access and manage his or her data on each of the could-based storage systems.
In order to at least somewhat alleviate this issue, some work has recently been done in providing a more convenient user interface for a user in accessing such systems. For instance, some work has been done in providing a consolidated user interface which allows a user to see a plurality of different cloud-based storage systems on which the user has data. From that consolidated user interface, the user can select the individual cloud-based storage systems and access and manage data on the selected system, through the consolidated user interface. However, these types of user interfaces often simply navigate the user to the specific interface for the selected cloud-based storage system, and the user then still needs to access and manage the data on that cloud-based storage system, using its specific interface, separately from the other systems
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.